


Ascent

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Dark Poe AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Poe, Dark Side Finn, First Order Poe Dameron, Horror, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, POV Paige Tico, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Poe Dameron had chosen to go with Ben Solo to the Dark Side?





	Ascent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
“This will soon begin to make things right.”

  
Paige Tico sat in the tent with Lor San Tekka even as he handed her the last piece of the map to Luke Skywalker. General Organa had been after this for quite a while, and now…now they could possibly have a chance to turn the tide.

  
“I’ve traveled too far,” Tekka said, “And have seen too much despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force.”

  
“Well,” Paige said, “Thanks to you, we now have a chance. The General’s been after this for a long time.”

  
“General?” Tekka said. “To me, she’s royalty.”  
“She certainly is that,” Paige said.   
It was in that moment that her droid, BB-7, rolled in, beeping frantically.

  
“What is it, BB?” Paige said.

  
BB-7 beeped some more, and Paige felt chills come over her.

  
“They found us,” she said. “You’ve got to hide, Tekka.”

  
“You have to leave.”

  
Paige knelt next to BB-7 and handed her the map. “You take this,” she said, “And go! I’ll come back for you, I promise. I just need to hold them off.”

  
She headed outside, loaded her blaster. When the stormtroopers came, they came in waves even as BB-7 headed away into the Jakku deserts. They were far from gentle with civilians, or the houses they torched. Even watching, Paige could see the look of grief and devastation on Tekka’s face as he walked among the burning ruins.

  
And it was then an all too familiar shuttle touched down. Paige’s blood ran cold. She knew that shuttle. The Supreme Leader’s shuttle. She hadn’t faced Kylo Ren yet, or Poe Dameron since he had decided to turn to the First Order’s side. She could only hope that she could stay strong for what was to come.

  
***

  
Paxis Ren, formerly known as FN-2187, disembarked the shuttle, along with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren And his consort, Poe Dameron. The village of Tuanul was already burning, and Kylo could smell the smoke rising from the village. It was something that Ben Solo wouldn’t have been used to, but something that Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had now become used to.

  
Poe turned to look at him, and Kylo knew that the destruction of Tuanul already made him sick. It was necessary, though. The people there were good as enemy combatants, and no enemy combatant could be left alive.

  
They headed into the village just as stormtroopers hauled Lor San Tekka forward. Ren paused. Tekka. He could remember the man, vaguely, from when he was but a boy and —

  
No. He must not think of that. Not even a little. He couldn’t afford to.

  
Instead, he said, “Look how old you’ve become.” And it was true. Tekka looked more haggard, more gaunt, than the last time that Kylo Ren had seen him — though then again, that was a long time ago.

  
“Something far worse has happened to you,” Tekka said.

  
“You know what we’ve come for.” Kylo said.   
“I know where you come from,” said Tekka, “Before you called yourself Kylo Ren.”

  
Poe spoke up in that moment. “You have the map to Luke Skywalker,” he said. “I’m certain that we could avoid any unpleasant confrontation if you handed it over. I’m sure that we can work all of this out.”

  
Tekka turned to look at Poe, and there was such sadness in his eyes that Kylo Ren was already angry. “The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not.”

  
How dare Tekka even talk to the Supreme Leader that way? “I’ll show you,” Kylo said, “The Dark Side.”

  
“You may try,” Tekka said. “But you cannot deny the truth that is your family.”

  
“You’re so right,” Kylo said, sarcastically.

  
Kylo raised his lightsaber, only for Poe to say, “Wait!”

  
Kylo deactivated his lightsaber in that moment, turned to look at Poe Dameron. “What are you doing?”

  
“You can’t just kill him,” Poe said. “He could still have some valuable information.”

  
“What valuable information can this old fool have?”

  
“Plenty. Including where the map is.”

  
And as usual, Poe Dameron had a valid point.

  
“Put him onboard,” Kylo said to the stormtroopers.

  
Phasma walked towards him. “Sir,” she said, “The villagers.”

  
Kylo was about to order them killed when Poe spoke up. “Do we need to kill them too? What if we persuaded them instead?”

  
Even as they ushered the civilians into the shuttles, as well as gunner Paige Tico, Kylo turned to look at Poe. “You are too full of compassion.”

  
“What’s wrong with that?” Poe said.

  
“I only hope it doesn’t backfire against you.” Kylo said, even as they boarded the Upsilon shuttle.


End file.
